In The Sadest Moments
by ShortShower
Summary: The most horrible happenings in our lifes in letters. Read how Sasuke killed Naruto, how Itachi feel the first time he held the razor at his wrist and so many more missrable things.
1. Chapter 1

In the sadest moments.

He sat by the computer, looking at those old photos of him and his lover. One photo showed himself in a thick winter coat, his black hair skinning of youth. And nest to him, a blond, happy boy with an orange and blue jacket. They were smiling and hugging. Sasuke remembered that day. He and Naruto had been on the fair that night. It had been winter and the first snow fell right after this picture was taken. He remembered Narutos hot lips against his when they kissed under the mistletoe. How Naruto had been laughing and smiling when they had been walking around there, playing games and riding attractions. They had been together for on whole year and they were there to celebrate. That had been one of Sasukes happiest days of his life.  
But two days ago had this happiness died like a rose in the winter cold.  
Naruto had come home after work. Around six PM like usual.  
- Tadaima! He had yelled from the door as he took of his jacket and shoes. Sasuke are you home?  
- I'm here! Sasuke had answered from the kitchen. Naruto went over there and smiled big when he entered the room.  
- Hi love! He said but stopped in the door way. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, holding a big knife. Ehm, Sasuke ?  
- How was your day? Sasuke had asked, but with his eyes so focused at the knife that he was holding that he didn't look up at Naruto.  
- ehm.. Just fine. Naruto had answered while he got chills over his whole body by Sasukes murderous gaze.  
- ooh really!? Sasuke snapped and stood up fast so that the chair he had been sitting on crashed down on the floor. Just FINE! He walked threatening at Naruto. Naruto backed with scared big steps.  
- Sasuke you are scaring me. Narutos whole face expressed fear but Sasuke mind didn't react. He walked right over to Naruto so that the blond backed in to a wall and stabbed the knife hard in to the wall next to his ear.  
- WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH NEJI AT LUNCH TO DAY HUH? WAS THAT JUST "FINE" ?  
Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs and Naruto could feel on his breath that the raven boy had been drinking.  
- Sasuke calm down, the boy tried and laid a gentle hand on Sasukes shoulder. But Sasuke didn't calm down, he wasn't ready that Naruto would touch him so he gabbed the knife and cut right over the boys arm. The blood poured out and Naruto scream. Sasuke panicked, blood and a screaming Naruto, this wouldn't look good if someone walked in the apartment. His desperation lead to more stabs against Narutos body to shut him up, but he only screamed more. Sasukes stab got harder and more damaging, and at last, Naruto had stopped screaming. The knife was covered with blood, so as Sasuke cloths. He stood there panting and looking down over the pile of sliced human meat and the sauce of blood. The stanch of metal hurt in his nose and when he was to scratch it he looked up at the hallway mirror and saw the small drops of blood on his face. His pupil in his eyes decreased in size so fast that his whole body woke up from the trance of killing. His anger that Naruto had been cheating had tock over him and he had been drinking and then… He looked down and saw the pile of kill remaining.  
Sasuke went in to denial.  
As he now sat by the computer two days after this accident, the blood on his hands and clothes had dried and the remains in the hallway had started too rotten. Sasuke hadn't sleept nor moved since he after he realized he had killed his only lover sat down by the computer 10 minutes after the realizing, looking at those photos. Will someone ever find him there..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is the continuation of something I really didn't plan on writing more on. I hope you like it.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Warning: There will be sexuall moments in this fic. And Gore. So if you are sensetive for these things, I recomend looking for another.

The winter had just arrived to Konaha and so had he. The streets were empty and cold. Almost soul-less, witch gave Itachi the creeps. He had just come back from a very exhausting mission and just wanted to go home and rest. Sleeping for days felt like just the thing he needed right now. But he knew he couldn't go back home. There was no way he could feel safe in that exposed apartment. It was almost guaranteed that some assassin would crawl in through his window and kill him if he could. Though he knew he wasn't that easy to kill.

A pale smirk drew on his lips as that self-confident comment reached his head and he raised that speed on his steps. Deciding that he would sleep at his younger brothers house. Not like they ever saw each other anymore, nor talked or had any connection what so ever. But as the overprotecting brother he was, he had always kept himself updated on Sasukes life. But now when he had been gone for several weeks, he had no idea if Sasuke would even be home, witch in that case would be better for the both of them since they only fought when they meet.

He turned in on the darker streets of Konaha. He knew a short-cut, that was a bit risky, but he was a skilled ninja and the lack of people made him confident that he could get to Sasukes apartment without any trouble.

He knew these streets like the palm of his hand, and as he went through the darkness of the high company-buildings, he thought of the few times he actually had felt close to Sasuke. It where the time before he had to kill his parents, the time Sasuke was just an innocent little boy, who was loved by many. He slowly laid a hand over his heart as if felt warm and broken at the same time. These memories of his little brothers young smile made him want to tear up, but that was impossible, even for him.

He reached the half collapsing building Sasuke rented an apartment in. It was sad to see an honorable Uchiha live like a cockroach in the suburbs, but he could hardly handle his own economy and could not help his little baby-brother. He approached the entrance to the hallway and stood there for a while. What was he suppose to say? That he had no were else to go? That would only start an argument. But that was the truth, kind of. He gave a deep sigh and pushed on the door to open. It was sad that the landlord took so poorly care of the house. Nothing had changed since he were there the last time. Witch was just before he had left for the mission. He considered to take the elevator up instead off the three spiral stairs but as he pushed the button, the shrieking sound made him change his mind.

It echoed quite a bit when he carelessly jumped up the stairs. He felt a bit of excitement the closer he got to the door. Even that Sasukes gaze only told him that he hated him from the bottom of his heart, Itachi could never not like to see him. He had reached the door now and he knocked with a great big smile on his lips. No one outside his family had seen him smile like this, but it was no body here so he could smile as much as he wanted.

After he had knocked, he thought he heard something from inside the apartment. It almost sounded like someone had fallen down on the floor. Maybe Sasuke had been so shocked by the sudden sound he had fallen of a chair. Itachi smiled more when he thoght of the cute picture of Sasuke doing that. But after that fall it all became silent again. Wasn't his brother going to answer the door? The smile on his lips shrunk and he got a wrinkle on his forehead that showed consideration.

Just now he started to sense the intense smell that came from the door in front of him. He covered his nose with his hand. What was that! It was a horrible smell, just like the smell on the battleground after a war... the smell of... human remains!

Now he felt like he had to act. The nervs in his body had gone from relaxed and calm to stiff and ready to burst. "Sasuke! Are you in there!" He called and his deep voice just didn't fit in with the whole worn down building. It was like the whole house wanted him dead. But even after he called there was no answer. Without thinking about it anymore, Itachi put down his backpack on the floor text to him and ran down the door with one blow. It wasn't that hard fore the door had already started to rotten from the inside.

Splinters and wood flew all over the place and Itachi came tumbling in to the well known hallway. But instead of the always sickly clean room he always seen he was meet by something that looked like it came from a horror movie. The walls and floor was covered in dried blood and human guts and skin. He could tell some blond hair sticking out from one of the piles of red and he felt like trowing up.

The smell was really intense in here. Almost like someone was holding a piece of the flesh right under his nose. His fingers tightened around it. "Sasuke!" He called again. "Are you in here!"

**Moahhaha cliff hanger, again! **  
**No but there was actually something I wanted to ask you. Should I continue with these shorter chapters or should I try making them longer?  
untill next time. **


End file.
